Twelve
third time trying to create this page's a charmmmm when u wanna make a detailed joke oc but then remember u don’t have a detailed regular oc oof the name twelve was derived from the account name of the cursed emoji thing on twitter lol, and the character was originally a bit closer to that too but i got a Good Idea so uhh here's Twelve feel free to edit grammar + categories just don't be like "ha ha this page is mine now yeET" appearance Twelve, from the neck down, looks like a normal enough Skywing; maybe a tiny bit thinner, a tiny bit more scarred (with an especially prominent scar across his chest), and a tiny bit more pale, but otherwise very undoubtedly a SkyWing. But if you looked up? His face has twice the scars the rest of his body has combined. His eyes are permanently squinted, requiring him to get specially designed contacts just so he can see more than the blobby shape of a dragon. He’s not really ashamed of his appearance, but for the sake of other dragons not having to look at his wounds, he’ll often wear a pure white mask over his face. Besides the mask, he’ll occasionally wear a small gold necklace he received for being a prisoner of war. The only reason he doesn’t wear it more often, he says, is because “sometimes I forget it exists”. personality He doesn’t like talking, and sometimes it’s hard or even painful to get words out at all. He’s proud of all his wounds except the ones on his face, and, when given the chance, he’ll recall how he got them. He’s honest, brutally honest, and snaps out of anger. Really the only dragons he likes are dragonets, because “they hate me and they’ll say it to my face. That’s more honest than anything adult dragon would ever say”, and everyone that tries to be nice to him he insults for not insulting him. history Twelve was born the year the war broke out. His parents, his father a servant and his mother a guard, hated the idea of the war and soon afterward tried to flee with their son, but were caught deserting and were imprisoned in Queen Scarlet’s soon-to-be-functional arena, which was to be filled to the brim with deserters, war prisoners and protesters. A guard that was friends with Twelve’s mother asked for the hardly one-year-old dragonet to be entrusted to her, so she could train him to be the best warrior the SkyWing would ever see in a million years. Queen Scarlet had laughed. “I see you’re determined to save this dragonet you hardly know. Let’s make a deal.” She had grinned. It was a malicious grin, worn well by Scarlet, but the guards had been noticing the Queen wearing it more and more. “I’ll let you train him for a couple years. He’s a year old, right?” Scarlet didn’t wait for the guard’s nod. “Six years from now, if he can survive even five minutes against me, no armor, I’ll make him a general.” The guard had coughed. “A general? Queen Scarlet, your majesty, surely you don’t mean-” “Don’t be too sure it’s going to happen.” Queen Scarlet smiled. “Hey, you were there when it took me just three minutes to kill the queen before me. So you best make him the best warrior in a million years.” Twelve was trained harder than any dragonet before him. When he was five, he noticed his adoptive mother becoming more concerned about his ability and wellbeing. “What's wrong?" He'd asked, and his adoptive mother had told him of the bet she had made with the Queen. (wip oof) gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Content (TheUnFathomable) Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Work In Progress